


Like Yoga

by were_lemur



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Knitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_lemur/pseuds/were_lemur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce learns about Natasha's knitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Yoga

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Project, Day 341

“What are you doing?” Bruce asked.

For a moment, he thought Natasha was going to curl into a defensive huddle. Instead, she held out a handful of dark blue yarn. Her chin was up, her expression defiant, as she said, “I’m knitting.”

“Oh,” he said, because what else could he say to the woman who could kill a man with her bare hands --or, come to think of it, with a knitting needle. 

“It’s relaxing,” she said. “Like yoga.”

“Relaxing, huh?” he said. He tentatively lowered himself onto the sofa next to her. “Do you think you could teach me?”


End file.
